A Siren or a Succubus?
by DBZAddict
Summary: She had moved to Dakota because the Bang Babies made the rent cheap, now she rued her choice. She was now a Bang Baby, but with a strange and sexual twist! How will her needs effect metahumans, hero and villan alike?
1. What am I going to do?

**

* * *

**

**Ok, this is my first shot at a Static Shock fic and only my second story period, so be gentle! Oh, and I do not own ****anything blah, blah, blah! No Static, No Justice league, No animations of any kind. I do, however, own my own ****charecters including:**

**Sheryl O'cher a.k.a. The Sultry Siren (Siren for short)**

**Terra Moonstone a.k.a. Gia (sounds like Guy-a)**

**Amy and Cris Mythose a.k.a. Amethyst and Crimson of The Black Dragons**

**Ace Freedmen a.k.a. Eagle**

**If I create anyone else, I'll let you know in the first chapter they appear in. **

**Just so everyone knows: this story is rated R for intimate reasons later on, though swearing and stuff will be thrown in ****too. **

**Oh, and it'll have mostly streight, but some of most all kinds of relationships/ situations so if you don't like, don't ****read.**

**

* * *

**

The big bangs were the main thing in Dakota. Bang babies left and right. Some were created immediately due to direct exposure to the gas from the explosions. Hotstreak, Talon, Ebon, Shive and the Hero Static Shock were examples of such. However, some were exposed indirectly through contaminated objects. One such was Gear. Most of the affected teens were petty criminals or gang members, the two exceptions to the rule were the above mentioned Heroes and the converted-to-good Rubber-band man.

.

After the second Big Bang, all those from before "The Cure" regained their powers. That, however, was the least of it's effects (more on that later). Now on top of all the old villains there are new ones, but there are also new heroes. Rubber-band man occasionally joins the main team, but he is more of a free lance. So besides Static, who is the leader, and Gear who is the second-in-command, the three newest additions to the Shock Troops (as Static's team is called) are:

.  
  
**Gia** (Guy-a): wielder of the earth, molds and manipulates stone and minerals (including ores and metals) like play dough or putty.  
  
**The Black Dragons**: twins who can transform into and have the powers of any kind of Dragon. They are ones who can't hide their change due to two horns on their heads and thier tails. The girl is known as Amethyst due to her slightly purple shine/highlights. The guy is known as Crimson due to his reddish shine/highlights.  
  
**Eagle**: Has golden gemstones on his forehead, top of hands and feet, one on his chest/ hollow of his neck, one between shoulder blades on his back, and one at the base of his back above tailbone give him powers similar to (and also slightly weaker than) the Green lantern. Only Golden. Also he manifests Angel-like gold-brown wings on his back and a Feathered tail.

.  
Now, weeks after the second gas release, yet another new bang baby has emerged. The emergence of another bang baby was no longer that uncommon, the question every time is: are they a threat or a new ally? However, this time the question is a little harder to answer.

.

You see, not even _she_ knows.

.

.

.

* * *

. 

Sheryl O'cher (Oh-share) stared out her bedroom window apathetically. Though new to Dakota, she knew all about the Big Bangs and the Meta-humans created by them. They were why the rent in her apartment was so low, why insurance rates were up, and why she could get a reasonably well paying job-there were few who wanted to risk their lives working for a few bucks. Sheryl was one of those few due to several circumstances: 1.) she was an orphan 2.) her last foster parents had been both bigots and abusive so she _had_ to get away from them 3.) and Dakota was the only place she had a chance to make it because she was basically dirt-poor. Now….now she'd loose her job, get kicked out of her apartment, and become a social leper all because of what brought her there in the first place.

.  
Now _she _was a bang baby.

.  
  
She could tell. For the last two weeks she had felt weird, unnatural. This last week the changes had become physical. Her curly, strawberry-blond hair now straight, blood red, and streaked with silver (_actual _metallic silver!). Her eyes the color and clarity of fine rubies. Lips that remind one of fresh, firm cherries. Though attractive, these changes let the world know she was different, thus setting her up for attacks of prejudice and hate.  
  
.

Then there was her "powers". So far, she had found that she could dematerialize her clothes while simultaneously materializing gauzy-layers all over her body. They were like second skins, she could feel them and manipulate them. They were totally opaque, so she was decently attired, and of a blue-gray-silver color depending on how the light struck them. With them she could do the most awesome thing: she could fly! True, she hadn't much experience since she hadn't left her apartment, but still!

.  
Another thing that had changed: her voice. The overall tone and sound had basically remained the same, but it had a sultry purr to it. That and when she sang…several times, before she figured out that the song was the reason, she had neighbors knocking at her door wanting in for no good reason. When she stopped, they wandered off in a daze.

.  
Now the changes seemed complete. Nothing physical had happened anyway, and she had to return to work or loose her job. She had used up all her sick days and was now hit with the dread of facing the world tomorrow. Sighing she trudged over to her bed and flopped down on it. _God what am I going to do?,_ she thought morosely, _I don't think I could stand it if I was treated like a freak again. It was bad enough in foster care and high school. I thought I was finally free of all that when I graduated and moved here two months ago_. Sighing once again, she burrowed under her covers and snuggled up with her red, worn, plush fox. Hoping that sleep would come quickly, yet knowing it would not, she closed her eyes and prepared for a fitful night.

.  
All night she wished and prayed, tossed and turned, hoped for some way she could appear normal, if only for the hours she needed at work. She didn't care if she changed back as soon as she got home, only that she had enough time to make a living. She had always been a loner and so wouldn't miss having a social life. Her last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was that it didn't matter what she had to endure to look normal for a time. She didn't care about the consequences.

.

Only later would she rue that thought.  
.

.

* * *

**So how was my intro? Yes, short. Yes, kind of vague. Hey, it's _just_ the intro! Want more? Well, I'm working on it, and **

**another story, and I'm moving, and I got a new car and... and... and.... ARG!!! **** Any way, PLEASE review!!! **

**.**

.  
.


	2. Mad dash and Hotstreak's plan

**Ok, just to let you know, this is going to be my first real attempt at multiple views. I normally go by one person a whole story through, so this will be a bit different.**

**Here we go: I no own Static Shock or anything in it. Only my own Charecters Sheryl, Gia, Amythist, Crimson, Eagle, and all that goes w/ them. **

**Please somebody read and Review. Don't care if it's flames. Just want someone to say they read it. **

* * *

. 

.

The morning light struck harshly upon Sheryl's puffy eyelids. _God, I wish I remembered to shut those damn blinds before bed,_ she thought grumpily. Groaning with annoyance she rolled over and looked at the clock by her bed. _Shit!_ It was already six thirty! She was supposed to get to the office early that day so she could catch up on missed work. Throwing off her covers violently she made a dash for the bathroom, praying for what she didn't know, but she did so with fervor. Flicking on the light switch she gasped as she caught sight of her appearance in the mirror cabinet above the sink. "I..I look…normal!", she murmured.

.  
  
It was true, she no longer sported the looks she had been the day before, but neither had she returned to the form she had once held before it. Instead her appearance had undergone yet _another_ drastic change. The reflection gazing back at her in wonder was now that of a brunette. She still had reddish highlights, but that looked normal enough. Her eyes had darkened as well and now looked almost black. Vibrant lips remained the same, but no longer had their natural pout. _I can't believe it! My wish came true! I actually look normal!_ She did a little twirl around for joy, but when she again faced the mirror her heart sank.

.

Once again vibrant red eyes and hair met her disappointed gaze. _What happened? Was I just…did I see only what I wanted to see?_ Then, as she longed for the brunette appearance to return, it seemed her desire was granted. Her hair and eyes…flickered. For a moment they had appeared darker. Hope blossomed next to the desperation in her heart. Concentrating, she willed herself to change, to look "Normal". Slowly, her body appeared to obey the command. With several more "flickers" she once again looked like a brunette. It was then she felt a type of "click" inside, like something locked into place. She found that she no longer had to concentrate to hold the look. A grateful sigh escaped her lips. 

.

She suddenly felt a little woozy and the need to sit down again. _The stress must be getting to me._ She grabbed her work clothes on the way to her bed and sat down to pull on her black slacks. _No time for a morning shower today_. Thankfully she had had one late in the day yesterday. After pants came socks and shoes, then she moved on to her upper half. Fumbling with the buttons on her white business blouse she cursed her clumsiness and shaking hands. Finally fastening the last button, she moved onto her tie. Yes, tie. The bank required both a tie and jacket, even for lowly go-for's. 

.

Grabbing her purse and stuffing in her keys, she ran out the door. Then ran back and locked it before running out again. Down the stairs, out the door, and over to her beat up little '91 Honda. _Great_, she thought as she got to it, there were numerous new scratches and dents on it. She was just grateful that it hadn't been stolen. With a twist of her keys and a prayer the engine coughed and puttered to life on the first try for once._ Thank you!!_ Shifting roughly out of park, she checked both ways before taking off. 

.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

.  
  
Across town in an old office in an abandoned, derelict warehouse he had converted to his new home, Hotstreak lay shivering on his bed. Ever since he and Ebon had been torn apart, his powers had fritzed and his body had suffered for it. This was the third time that week he'd had terrible chills and fevers. In reality they only lasted about an hour or so, but they_ seemed_ to last forever. Finally the fit calmed down and disappeared. Sighing in relief he managed to sit up on the edge of his old, worn, spring mattress. He leaned over and, resting his elbows on his knees, held his face in his hands before running them through his hair and sitting up. 

.

_God, what am I going to do? If it's not fever and chills it's the damn power freak-outs that burn me._ Lately he had become partially susceptible to his own power. In several places his skin would just start to burn when he used his powers, even if it was fine the moment before or became immune to it the moment after. He looked like someone had put out cigarettes all over his body. That added to unexpected bursts of flame he couldn't control made his life the worst it had been in a long time. _I don't know how to fix this and I can't go to anyone for help. I'd be seen as a wussy. Unless… _

_._

He couldn't intentionally go for help, but if he was arrested they would try to help him anyway. The cops and goodie-goodie doctors would have to. Hotstreak sighed again, this time in relief. He relaxed his shoulders and then stretched. _Now the only question is: how do I get caught. Gotta be flashy and easy._ An idea came easily into his mind. _Perfect. Now for a shower, some breakfast, and then…_Stripping as he headed for the grungy little bathroom he whistled cheerfully for the first time in a very long time. Since this would probably be the last time in a long time he'd be staying here he didn't bother rationing his shampoo or body wash like usual. If all went well, he'd be relaxing in a nice clean cell or hospital room or something by the end of the day.

.

Stepping out he grabbed the last clean towel and dried off quickly. Then he strode back to the room he had designated his bedroom in the buff. After all, it was "his" place and he didn't care what anyone thought anyway. Besides, the cool early autumn air felt good on his burns. Slipping on an outfit that had come to be like a uniform to him, he let out a glee filled cackle. Soon there would be no more tortured nights of sleep lost to excruciating pain. No more bursting into flames for no reason. No more unintentional self-inflicted wounds (burns). The hated chills and fever would no longer plague him. _Why didn't I think of this before? I could have been free of this a long time ago! _He knew they wouldn't be able to cure him immediately, but they would. They had to. _Or I'll make them feel my pain until they do,_ the hot tempered red head thought with malice. 

.

* * *

**Back with Sheryl...**

* * *

. 

.  
  
Pulling into the bank's parking garage and into one of the empty slots, Sheryl quickly put it into park and got out. Locking the door she threw her keys into her purse once again and power walked the rest of the way to her job. For once traffic had been light, she had barely done the speed limit she drove so fast, and there had been a space open on the bottom floor of the garage nearest the bank's front door. Now it was just turning seven fifteen. God, I am so lucky I made it here so fast. Maybe I'll get to keep my job after all.

.  
  
Little did Sheryl know, but that would be her only luck for the day. Good luck anyway.

.

.

* * *

. 

**Short, I know. I think that all the chapters to this story are going to be fairly short and the chapters to my I am a WHAT!!! story will be long. **

**So what's Hotstreak going to do? Where are the Shock Troops? And what will happen to Sheryl? **

**All in due time my pretties! (Cackles manically).**

.

.

.

.


	3. Drawing ever nearer

.-.

**Ahhh...my wonderful fans. How I do apreciate you. **

**Special thanks to my totally patient reviewers: **

**mattb3671 - Ta da! Here you go!**

**xXQuicksilverXx - I know, I know, I'm sooooooo terrible! Btw, I'm not planning on ending this. I just am focusing on my other stories right now. **

**Shoradragon7 - May I ask why?**

**and the unsigned one known as **

**Imomo - OK. **

**I thank everyone else who reviewed last year as well.  
**.-.

* * *

.-. 

As she was signing in, Sheryl's boss Mr. Lloyd spotted her and made his way over to her in purposeful strides. _Oh, great. I hope this isn't going to be one of those longwinded rants on how I should take my job more seriously or something else unfounded._

Plastering on a fake and friendly smile she was so talented at she asked, "Mr. Lloyd! Is something wrong?"

Expecting something about her extended absence or not arriving early, she was shocked when the usually composed manager suddenly blurted out, "Thank god you're here Sheryl! I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up. You're trained as a teller right?"

"Of course. Why?", she refrained from telling him that she had been so since just after her first week there.

.-.

As she walked back to the employee lounge to drop off her stuff, he filled her in, "Janice, Marco, and Erick are the only ones who showed up today. That means we're three tellers short. I can fill in for one, but I need you to try to take care of the other two. Also, I don't expect we'll be getting any reinforcements because Lizzy, Fran, Melly, and Juan all called in sick at the last minute. Karen went into labor last night, I still haven't heard how that went, and Derrick finally quit like he threatened."

.-.

_This is my big chance!_ If she cut it today, maybe he would promote her to working as a teller full time. After all, if Derrick had quit, then there would now be a spot open.

Her boss's next words both filled her with both excitement and dread, "Since we're so low on staff, that means you'll have to run two counters the whole day. If you somehow manage that miracle, I'll not only pay you for both positions today, but double the pay as well."

.-.

He logged her into both computers and then took off down the counter to the last open one on the far end, leaving her to overcome her sudden shock alone. The click as Janice unlocked the doors, before hurrying back to her station shook her from her reverie. Just in time for the first morning rush.

.-.

* * *

.-. 

Hours after weary hours later, it was finally lunch time for the employees of the bank. This was around one in the afternoon and the bank was now closed until two. Moaning with fatigue, four of the five exhausted figures that remained within the building made their way back to the employeelounge. They fell into the couches and furniture there like rag dolls.

.-.

After a few moments rest one gathered the energy to speak, "God, I never thought I'd say this, but payday sucks!" Mumbles of agreement soon followed Erick's statement.

"Hey, where's Mr. Lloyd?", Marco rasped out of his dry throat, too tired to even get up to go to the drinking fountain three feet from his seat, let alone the Pepsi machine across the room.

Everyone shrugged. "I hope he didn't collapse out in the lobby after locking up or something.", Janice mumbled from her position at the table. Mumbled, because her head was currently pillowed in her arms with her face down.

.-.

Just then, a delicious aroma reached the lounge, perking up the slumping employees. Moments later the source came into view. Into the lounge stumbled the weary Mr. Lloyd followed by a pizza delivery dude with loaded arms. Sighs of appreciation were soon heard.

As the delivery dude unloaded onto the table where a now partially revived Janice sat up at, Mr. Lloyd grinned and explained, "Since we all have been working so incredibly hard and with such rushed circumstances, I figured we all deserved a treat and bit of rest. Besides this little pizza party, I'm extending our lunches by a half an hour." There was a muffled cheer to follow that statement. Muffled, because the others were already digging in and it's kind of hard to cheer around pizza in your mouth.

.-.

Almost an hour and a half later of eating, talking and relaxing, the employees of the bank were nearly recovered from the morning stampede of customers. They lounged contented and full. Swallowing the last bite of her last Hawaiian pizza slice, Sheryl reached for another one of the 20oz bottles of Pepsi products that had come with the pizzas. Untwisting the lid and taking a gulp, she had to force herself to swallow and not choke when Janice asked her, "Hey Sheryl, what's with the new hairdo?"

.-.

* * *

.-. 

Smirking as numerous civilians caught sight of him and either shrieked or gasped before they fled in terror, Hot Streak sauntered towards his destination._ I wonder if I'll even make it to the bank before the static twerp gang shows up_. The way the civvies were freaking, he had doubted it would be long before they came for him, so was quite surprised when he found himself a mere block away from the stone facade of one of the larger banks in Dakota. The granite edifice had no recent signs of repair and looked like none of the Bang Baby thugs had hit it recently. A quick flash of regret that such an unsuspecting, but prime, target was going to be only an excuse to get caught ran through him.

He shrugged, "Oh well, where there's one there must be others."

.-.

Flaming up, he raised his hand and summoned a fireball to his palm. He winced as a few patches on his back were burned, but ignored it as he stepped forward to begin his assault.

.-.

.-.

.-.

* * *

.-.

**Hope you like. Hope you forgive me for such rude lateness in updating.**

.-.

**Oh, and I was ****wondering... could you guys help me out?**

**It's been well over a year now since I watched any actual episodes. The last one I saw was the one with Brainiac taking over Richie so, needless to say, I am a bit out of date.**

**Sure my story is an alternate one with many smaller differnces, not the least of which is the Shock Troops or my own charecter, but I still need a fair amount of... background to base events on. **

**I did see the Second Big Bang, but I'm not sure where that fits in the timeline... my memories a bit hazy since it was so long ago I watched it.**

**I'd apreciate it if someone would e-mail me with a few details from some of the key episodes and some of the main villains as well as some of the more obscure Bang Babies. **

.-.

**Thanks!**

.-.

.-.

.-.


End file.
